Songs from the heart!
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Originally called Singing Helps!, these are one-shot song-fics between Kagome and a PoT male... The songs will depend on which song suits the pairing in my opinion, All songs will be differnt and no song will be repeated. First chappy is the intro.. R,R,S
1. Introduction

**Dislaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis... Neither do i own the songs i'll be using...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...**

**Introduction to the fic....**

_**A/N: this is gonna be a collection of oneshot song-fics with Kagome paired with someone from Prince of Tennis... I already have four songs in mind that i will be writing oneshot song-fics for...**_

_**1) Bhool Jaa- This is a Hindi song sung by Shaan... its a very sweet song and this song-fic will probably be a friendly oneshot, unless requested and voted by you all... If you want me to make this a pairing fic, please suggest a pairing as well... Then i'll try to make this as a friendly, hurt/comfort fic in the beginning with a pairing at the end... Otherwise, This will just be a friendly, hurt/comfort song-fic... The options i've ended up in from all the schools are**_

_**Rikkaidai**_

_**Seigaku**_

_**Hyotei**_

_**Now, i want you all to vote for the school and/or male you want me to put her in for this oneshot.... The school with the most votes will be the one which Kagome will attend for this song... Also i will be writing down the English translations for you all after every two sentences...**_

_**2) Your Still the One- As you all probably know, this song was sung by Shania Twain... Its a very sweet song and this will be a Romance, General fic.... i have no real idea for the pairing... So i'll be counting on your votes for the pairing... Like the first one, this one will also have the guy paired with Kagome being the one who gets the most votes... The guy you vote for will be of your choice...**_

_**3) Crush on you- This, as you all probably know, is sung by Mandy Moore... This will also be a Kagomex? pairing.. The guy i pair her with will be your voted male.... The male with the most votes will be the guy paired with Kagome... This will be a pure Romance fic... **_

_**4) That's the way- This song was sung by Celine Dion... This song is also a very sweet song... I'm not that sure of the Genre for the this song-fic... Nor do i have an idea about the pairings... so please suggest and vote...**_

_**i'll try my best to update this as soon as i can...**_

_**But for that you all will have to vote... so please vote... and then i'll update... but i'm not sure about the song-fic oneshot i'll write first nor the order... The order of these song-fics will depend on the person/school which gets the most vote for the 4 ideas... please mention the song number (i.e., 1, 2, 3, 4) alongside your votes, so that i can note which male/school has the most votes for which song...**_

_**Suggestions are also welcome as long as you suggest the song you want with the pairing you want...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, VOTE, SUGGEST**_


	2. Crush

_**A/N: I've decided to write song-fic oneshots for all the pairings you've all requested, Though the song for each guy paired with Kagome will be different and according to the song which I think will suit their pairing... So your suggestions are still welcome.. and please keep reading and reviewing...**_

**Song: 'Crush on you' by Mandy Moore**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi and Seiichi Yukimura**

**Genre: Romance, General, Humour**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, Prince of Tennis, and/or the characters i'll be using in this fic... Neither do i own the song 'Crush on you' which belongs to Mandy Moore and the lyricists and sound managers etc. of the song...**

**Warning: Not many descriptions, OOCness, set in the PoT universe after the National Tournament arc**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

It was a very special day. After all, it was Kagome Higurashi-Taisho's birthday. Being the Coach and Manager of the Rikkaidai tennis team, she played a huge part in training the tennis team regulars. In return, they all adored her All except one thought of her as a sister. Which is why they had readily accepted the invitation she had given to them all for the party which was kept at the Taisho Mansion during the evening of that special day. She had asked that they give an invitation card to each of their families so that they all can meet her own.

Dressed casually and holding small gifts for their friend, all the Rikkaidai regulars were standing outside of their school, waiting for the last two of the regulars to appear before they could head towards the Taisho Mansion, which was just a few blocks away from their school. A few minutes later, they saw their team's net-specialist, Bunta Marui, and their Second year Ace, Akaya Kirihara, running towards them, both of them dressed casually and holding gifts as well. The team captain, Seiichi Yukimura, looked around at all the regulars, and satisfied that they all were there, he gave a nod before leading the way towards the Mansion. He knew the way since he had walked Kagome home a few times before, when their team practice went on later than planned.

About five minutes later, they reached the gates of the mansion and couldn't help but admire it, as they stood outside the gates. The gateman, slash guard, Mouryoumaru, opened the gates giving the regulars a bow since Kagome had informed him that quite a few people would be coming to the mansion that evening. Apart from that, he recognised the dark blue-haired, indigo-eyed boy, who dropped their young mistress home sometimes.

"Go straight in and enter the fifth door to your right. You'll find the Young mistress there with a few other guests. Your families are in the room connected to that one, with the rest of the family." he said, giving them another short bow, to which they replied in kind with a 'Thank you' from Yukimura, before they followed his directions in order to meet their Coach and friend.

Finding the door was quite easy, the difficult part was containing their admiration when they saw Kagome standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a few other people who were talking to her and amongst themselves. Waiters were moving around offering drinks, and snacks. They had to admit that the room looked beautiful with all the streamers, balloons, decorations, tables of food lining three walls, and the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, giving a soft goldenish-yellow glow to everything.

But that wasn't what had caught their attenton. It was Kagome who had stunned them with how beautiful she was looking. Dressed in a light-blue knee-length halter-neck dress which had a silver rose on the bottom left corner, she looked like an angel. The dress hugged all her curves, high-lighting her fair complexion and her soft features. Her hip-length blue-hued raven-black hair was left down, and it moved liked smooth waves everytime she moved her head or turned. Her soft sapphire blue eyes seemed to glow with warmth and happiness. She wore white, three-inch stillettoes which seemed to increase her height some. For make-up, all she wore was a soft pink lip-gloss and for accessories, a silver bracelet watch and a silver heart-shaped pendant on a thin chain.

They looked on as Kagome chatted with some of the regulars of St. Rudolf and Rokkaku, to their surprise. They looked around at the rest of the guests ad were surprised to see more of their rival school, including Shitenhouji and Higa. The only schools they couldn't see among the other guests were Seigaku, Hyoutei and Fudoumine.

Noticing them, Kagome smiled at them before turning to the people she was speaking to and excusing herself. Walkiing over to them, Kagome smiled and welcomed them. "Thanks for coming, guys." she said to them, looking at them with a soft smile covering her lips. Looking them over, she said, "Ooh la la.. You're all looking so hanndsome." she smiled.

They smiled back before Kirihara said, "You're one to talk, Kagome-chan. You're looking gorgeous." Kagome blushed cutely and smiled before giving the Second Year Ace a hug. She hugged all of them gently finishing with their Captain who smiled softly at her when she pulled back.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan" they all wished her, holding out their presents for her to take. Kagome looked at all the presents before looking at them all in consfusion. "I told you all no presents right?" She asked raising an eyebrow

They all smiled before Marui replied, "Well, Kagome-chan. It wouldn't be right to go to a party without a gift for the Birthday girl, right?" Kagome smiled and shook her head softly, the soft blue natural highlights of her hair show, capturing one specific regular's attention. Kagome accepted the gifts, thanking everyone with a soft smile. She called a nearby waiter and asked him to place the gifts in her room, then handed him the gifts.

She guided them into the room and away from the door, where they had been standing. "Kagome-chan?" Akaya asked her in a curious tone.

"Yes Akaya-kun" Kagome replied turning to look at the second year, a soft smile on her face again.

Akaya signalled slightly to the other teams and asked, "How do you know all the other school regulars?" Kagome smiled and replied, "Well, i actually became friends with them during, or more like after, your games with them." she shrugged

Accepting her answer, they all changed the subject and started talking about other things. As they all continued chatting with her and/or the other guests, i.e. other team regulars, they never noticed that the Seigaku regulars had appeared at the door as well.

Kagome soon noticed and excsed herself from Yukimura and Sanada, who she was talking with, to go to greet her Seigaku friends. Yukimura followed the raven-haired beauty with his indigo-gaze and looked on as she hugged all the boys, recieved gifts from them, the same questioning expression on her face, as the time when she saw the gifts they had for her. Apparently, Kagome had asked that no-one bring gifts for her.

He looked on as she sighed softly and accepted the gifts, repeating the same process as she had with them all, i.e., giving the gifts to a nearby waiter and asking him to place them in her room. She continued talking to the Seigaku regulars, looking a bit too comfortable with them, in his opinion. Her closeness to Seigaku's prodigy made him a bit jealous, as said prodigy leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

He looked on as Kagome smiled before turning to look to her right, where the St. Rudolf regulars were talking with some other school regulars. His jealousy died when he saw them both looking at Fuji's younger brother, Yuuta, who was talking to Shitenhouji's Kuranosuke Shiraishi. He turned back to face Kagome and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Fuji kiss Kagome's cheek gently, then make his way towards his younger brother.

He saw Kagome lead the rest of the Seigaku regulars towards them so that they all could talk, as his smile returned after the frown that had formed when Fuji had kissed Kagome's cheek.

Their talking continued till about fifteen minutes later, when the Fudoumine regulars appeared and Kagome went to greet them too. The same process continued till almost half an hour later, they all had drinks in their hands. That was when the Hyoutei regulars appeared, all dressed casually but they had only one gift which was being carried by Kabaji.

Seeing them Kagome smiled before shaking her head at the gift in Kabaji's hands. She walked over to them, and stopped with her hands on her hips. The Hyoutei regulars chuckled before handing her the gift which she again asked a waiter to place in her room. Kagome hugged them all in thanx but seemed to hug the Hyoutei diva slightly longer, making Yukimura's jealousy arise again. He loved her, of course he did. He had loved her from the very beginning and all his fellow regulars knew that. He sighed softly, catching the attention of the other regulars who were standing next to him.

"What's the matter, Yukimura?" Renji asked, his eyebrows connecting in slight worry for his friend.

Yukimura looked at the place where Kagome seemed to be talking to the Hyoutei diva and Kabaji seriously as the rest of Hyoutei had dispersed to mingle with the others, to talk to their rivals and friends. Sanada followed his best friend's gaze as well before saying, "You don't really need to woory, Yukimura."

The blue haired teen turned his gaze to the team's vice-captain and raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking how Sanada knew that he needn't worry.

Sanada turned to face Kagome and Atobe with Yukimura following his example, to see Kagome sigh before saying something. Atobe said something to which Kagome shook her head. They watched as Atobe seemed to look at her with his famous insight pose before saying something which made Kagome's eyes widen slightly. Kagome finally sighed and nodded to which the Hyoutei diva gave a small yet genuine smile.

**With Kagome, Atobe and Kabaji, after the rest of the regulars had dispersed**

Atobe had asked Kagome to wait with him, saying he had to talk to her about something. Once the rest of the Hyoutei regulars save Kabaji had dispersed, The Hyoutei tennis team Captain turned to his childhood friend and looked her over. He knew she was beautiful, but he thought of her as a sister and wanted to see her happy.

He remebered the time when he had first met this, now, fifteen year old beauty. Almost eight years ago, Kagome's family, the Higurashis, had passed away when Kagome was in their best friends', the Taishos, house. They had been going to pick the young girl up from the Taisho manson when their car crashed with another car which had gone out of control. The guy driven the other car seemed to have been fatally injured, but had survived. However, Kagome's family hadn't survived the crash. Apparently, the guy who drove the other car hadn't been that drunk, but somehow his car went out of control and his horn stopped working. To save other prople, he had been shouting out, "Get away. The car's gone out of control" in hopes of preventing people from getting hurt. Yet, it seemed that he wasn't able to stop the car crash and it led to Kagome's family's demise.

If he remembered correctly, Kagome had been very depressed because of that incident, and since the Taishos were like a second family to Kagome, they decided to adopt her. For months they tried to get her to talk, to return to the cheerful and high-spirited girl she used to be, no matter how sad they all were. Finally on her birthday, they had kept a party in hopes that if she met other people she might feel better.

That's where he had met her. Seeing how sad she had been, he had been surprised and had wanted to know what had made such a cute girl so sad. Finding out what had happened to her, he had decided to befriend her and help in getting the girl that all the Taishos seemed to adore back. In a few years, she had managed to get over her family's death and had started to become cheerful, though it was at a very slow yet steady pace.

She started to get more cheerful when she had met his friends, the Hyoutei regulars, and the Seigaku regulars. Not so surprisingly, she got along well with everyone; in fact, she even managed to make Tezuka and Ryoma smile, not to mention Kaidoh and Inui.

Snapping out of his thoughts when Kagome waved her slim feminine hand in front of his face, he gave her a slightly cocky smile. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Kei-kun?" she asked in her soft sweet voice.

He placed one arm over his chest while the elbow of the other rested on the forearm of that arm. He cupped his chin with the hand and looked over Kagome's features. He wanted his friend to be happy, and he knew that she would be happy if the Captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team loved her the same way she loved him.

"Confess, Kagome" he said, looking her straight in her eyes. He knew he was being forward and staright to the point but he wanted her to confess to the said 'Child of God'. It was so obvious that they both liked each other. He knew for a fact that their team's prodigy, Yuushi Oshitari, liked her. He also knew that Syuuske Fuji liked her, as well as Atsushi Kisarazu of the St. Rudolf team, and Kuranosuke Shiraishi of the Shitenhouji team. But they all seemed to realise that Kagome already loved the Captain of the team she was manager to, so they didn't act on their feelings.

"What?" Kagome said, completely surprised by his words.

He looked at her seriously and replied, "What I mean is that you should confess to him. I know you love a certain captain." Seeing her about to protest, he placed a finger on her lips before continuing, "Don't you dare deny it, Kags. I've known you for eight years now. We both grew up together, and i don't want to see you sad. I can see the way you look at any couples passing by when we take a walk in the park, imagining it was you and him."

Kagome blushed a soft pink and sighed. "Even if that's true, i know that we can't be together." He looked at her for a moment, then replied, "We all know how you feel Kags, and we all think he's right for you."

She shook her head and then replied, "No, Kei-kun. I know he doesn't feel the same for me and i don't want to force my feelings on him."

He took his insight position and could easily see that Kagome's feelings for the 'Child of God' weren't as one-sided as she thought. Finally, slightly frustrated with her low confidence level, he said, "Just sing a song confessing your feelings for him, Kags. I'm positive he feels the same for you."

Kagome's eyes widened, but trusting him, she sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll sing 'Crush on you'" she finally replied, smiling when she saw the small yet genuine smile on the Atobe heir's face.

"I'll ask Yuushi to handle the lighting alright?" he asked. Getting a nod and hug from Kagome, he and Kabaji made their way to find his other childhood friend and best friend.

She stepped over to the mic kept nearby and took it in hand. Once the lighting had been dimmed, everone started asking questions like 'What happened?' and 'Whay did the lights suddenly switch off?'

A spotlight fell on Kagome as she spoke into the mic."Thank you all for coming to my party, Now i would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me." She still had a soft smile on her face as she said that. The lights went on again, when she had caught all their attention, which wasn't a difficult feat, really

Looking into the Rikkaidai tennis team Captain's indigo orbs she started singing in a soft melodious voice.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
_

_  
I know i should tell you how i feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
_

As she sang, she closed her eyes, revealing her shyness, making everyone around her smile. Yukimura knowing that this song was dedicated to him, had his eyes slightly widened as she continued singing.

_  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
_

_  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
_

She remembered the day a few weeks ago when she had asked him if he liked someone, and he had refused to tell her the girl's name. He had revealed to her, that he loved the girl more than anything, and that he was willing to do anything for her.

_  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
_

_  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
_

_  
You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...  
_

As she ended the song, she opened her eyes and looked at his indigo eyes again, trying to gauge his reaction. Seeing the soft, content smile on the Rikkaidai captain's face, she walked over to him and whispered the last lines

_I've got a crush on you_

Shy, she looked at the ground, waiting for his response. A few minutes later, Kagome felt two fingers hooking under chin, as she was made to face him. Seeing him smiling softly at her, she managed to smile back shyly.

"I love you too, Kagome-chan" he said softly, before conecting their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Kagome smiled softly and melted into his embrace, leaning against him slightly as she closed her eyes. They pulled away when they heard clapping and cheering all around them. His arms around Kagome's slim waist, the couple turned to look at all the people, Yukimura smiling happily and Kagome looking around shyly.

He pulled her into his arms for a hug and smiled, "The girl i was talking about a few weeks ago" he started, making her pull away slightly, waiting for him to continue, "was you. I've always loved you, Kagome. Will you go out with me?" he finished, gently rubbing their noses together.

Kagome smiled and accepted which brought about another round of applause from the other guests.

Everyone congratulated them and the party continued now including the celebrations of this obvious couple getting together...

_**~*~*~*~*~*~ END**_

_**Hey people... This was the first song-fic of this collection... hope you liked it... please ignore any mistakes i've made... please read and review.... Suggestions are still welcome...:)**_

_**I won't tell you what the next song-fic will be (you'll come to know the pairings, genre, song etc. when i update it) so if you want to know... and read the next one, please read and review....**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	3. You're Still The One

_**A/N: Alright... So this song-fic one-shot is going to start with a flashback... I'm not that sure how an official game of basketball starts since it has been more than five years since i've played or watched an official game... so please bear with me if i make any mistakes.... also, please review people... for the previous one-shot song-fic i only got 1 review... so please review.... AND ANOTHER THING... THIS IS VERY VERY SLIGHTLY BASED ON KAGI-CHAN'S RYOKAG FIC 'HAVE YOU EVER'... VERY SLIGHTLY... I HOPE KAGI-CHAN DOESN'T MIND... **_

**Song: 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi and Yuushi Oshitari**

**Genre: Romance, General, Humor**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, Prince of Tennis, and/or the characters i'll be using in this fic... Neither do i own the song 'You're still the One' which belongs to Shania Twain and the lyricists and sound managers etc. of the song...**

**Warning: Not many descriptions, OOCness, set in the PoT universe after the National Tournament arc... They all are in High School... Slightly AU**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Flashback to three yeatrs ago: **_

It was Saturday morning and no-one had practice or school. Everyone would be in their houses, or with their friends, having fun today right? Well, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the way you see it, this was not true for the Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Team regulars.

The Hyoutei tennis team, sans two, was waiting outside the Tournament stadium just a few blocks away from their prestigious school. It was a very huge stadium, after all, it was where all the sports matches take place. Now you must be wondering why they all were standing there on as beautiful a day as this, right?

Well to answer your sure questions, the Sleeping Beauty and the Acrobat of their team had asked them all to meet there because the two wanted to show them all something important. However, what irritated them all right now, was that the said two were missing.

Sighing, Hiyoshi declared, "If the two senpais don't come soon, i'm leaving." he looked at the others, who all nodded, just as irritated as the enbu tennis player. They turned to look at the side when the sound of running feet reached their ears.

They saw the said two boys stop in front of them, both with smiles on their faces. They were surprised to see that the Sleeping Beauty of their team, Jirou was actualy awake and excited. They looked at each other, only one thought running through their minds, _'If Jirou is awake, then the thing that these two want to show us must be exciting.'_

Gakuto and Jirou looked at all their friends and smiled, "Thanx for coming you guys. I'm sure you'll enjoy what we want to show you." Gakuto said, smiling excitedly. Jirou nodded his head happily before saying, "So what are we waiting for? We should get going or else we'll miss the beginnuing, and the beginning is the best part"

Then without another word, the two boys took them inside the stadium but suprised them all when they walked in the opposite direction from the Tennis courts, and into the indoor stadium, where the other games like Table tennis, billiards, Basketball etc were played.

Turning towards the basketball courts, they walked over towards the door, which Jirou held open to let the others pass through first, then entered himself. They all followed Gauto to a few empty rows from where it would be easier to see the match. They all stopped close to the seats, seeing most of their opponent teams sitting/standing there, looking at the courts or else talking with each other.

Gakuto and Jirou led the way towards where the Rikkaidai and Seigaku regulars were standing together, chatting and arguing. "Hey carrothead, did we miss anything?" Gakuto asked his Acrobatic rival, Eiji Kikumaru of the Seigaku team.

Said red-head turned to his rival and glared at him lightly before replying, "Hey to you too, kangaroo" the nick-name made the Hyoutei Acrobat glare back as Eiji smirked "And no you haven't missed anything yet. But you're right on time, nya." he finished then turned to Fuji when he asked, "Saa... So the others have decided to join us, have they?"

"And do you mind me asking what you all are doing here?" Choutarou asked, looking around al all the rival school tennis team regulars gathered there. The one who answered him was Oishi, who smiled and replied, "Well.." However before he could say anything else, an announcement made everyone turn to look at the courts.

_**"Please settle down everyone... The finals of the National Basketball Tournament between Gyoukurin and Hyoutei will begin momentarily." **_Hearing the announcement, everyone settled down and anxiously waited for the game to start. Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkaidai sat together, for once not considering each other as rivals.

"What do you think will happen today?" Marui asked looking around at all the others, before blowing a bubble from his gum and popping it.

Atobe flipped his hair before saying, "What are you talking about? Hyoutei will win for sure." All the others rolled their eyes before Akaya said, "Of course it will. That's not what we were talking about." All the Hyoutei regulars, sans Jirou and Gakuto, gave him confused looks to which they all smirked before Niou replied, "Fatso was asking if Kagome-chan was going to use any special techniques in this game, puri." The nick-name the Trickster used made Marui say, "I'm not a fatso" to which said trickster only smirked in reply

At their slightly questioning looks, Jirou excitedly elaborated, "Kagome-chan is the captain of the team, a well-known basketball player. Many people want to play her and she has a huge fanclub." he said jumping in his seat excitedly. "Yes, nya.. Actually there is hardly anyone who doesn't like her, nya... We all are her friends as well as her fans, nya" Eiji said, bouncing in his seat happily silently signalling to all the tennis teams seated in the stadium, recieving small nods, smiles, chuckles from all the people who heard him.

Before they could say another word they heard, _**'Now presenting the Gyoukurin and the Hyoutei teams.'**_ Two teams of eight girls each ran in from different ends of the field, led by their captains. As three girls from each team settled down on their respective benches along-side their respective team Coach, five girls wearing the Hyoutei Basketball club uniform stood in front of the rival school team who were wearing the Gyoukurin Basketball team uniform (white knee-length shorts and a jersey_** (imagine a more feminine version of the Hyoutei tennis team uniform.. same for the Gyoukurin uniforms... just the jerseys have a specific number on them...)**_)

_**'Now let the game begin' **_The referee held the ball in his hand, whistle in his mouth. As soon as he had thrown the ball in the air, he blew the whistle and stepped out of the court. The game started and not even the Hyoutei regulars could hold themselves back from standing up to see the match better. As the game proceeded, the score turned to 42-38 with Hyoutei's lead by the time it was called Time Out. As the teams ran over to their team benches to have some water and to discus more game tactics, the Hyoutei regulars finally noticed how beautiful the girl wearing the number 4 jersey was.

Hip-length blue-hued raven black hair was tied into a loose pony-tail at the base of her neck, fair skin that went quite well with her hair, a heart-shaped face with gentle yet angelic features, soft-looking pink lips, a small nose, and the most beautiful and soft sapphire blue eyes they had ever seen. She had lovely curves, outlined by her slightly loose uniform. She was truly one of the most beautiful girls any of them had ever seen.

"That's Kagome-chan, the one in the number 4 jersey, the captain of the team" Gakuto said, signalling towards the girl they all were just admiring. Just the girl's looks made their team's Tensai's dark blue eyes widen. They watched as the team dispersed and Kagome ran her eyes over all the teams seated in the stadium, a soft smile on her lips. When her eyes landed on the Hyoutei tennis team regulars, she smirked before her eyes landed on Oshitari. She stared at him for a while before she heard the announcement of the end of Time Out.

Looking at him for a moment longer, she passed her bottle to one of her team-mates before running off to the court again. He didn't know what had happened to him. For the few moments that their eyes had met, he had drowned in her sapphire gaze, heart pounding and breath in a hitch. He had never felt like this before. He followed her as she continued running aroud the courts as the game progressed.

The game was just about to end with less than one minute of play left. The score had already reached 67-44 with Hyoutei in the lead. As the other team tried to get a few more points by making another basket, Kagome was passed the ball. She bounced the ball as the two girls in front of her tried to block her.

Cheers of the crowd, including most of the teams' regulars, were heard as they shouted _**'Princess'**_. The Hyoutei regulars looked at Jirou when he said, "Kagome-chan's nickname is Princess since her nature, beauty and skill are always compared to those of a Princess" They all turned back to the game only to see Kagome bouncing the ball fast before catching sight of the vice-captain of the team. She nodded to the other girl before making a small pass to her. As soon as she had passed it, the girl ran ahead bouncing the ball as she went. Kagome quickly overtook the two girls before recieving the ball from her team-mate. They continued this style of play till Kagome was a bit away from the basket where she jumped and threw the ball, watching as it fell through the basket and out of it.

Kagome pumped her hand in the air just as the referee blew the whistle and declared _**'That's the end of the finals. Hyoutei wins with a score of 69-44 with Gyoukurin as the runner-up'**_

Loud cheering and applause were heard as the Hyoutei Girls' Basketball Team ran over to their captain for a group hug. None of the boys, Hyoutei or otherwise, could drop the smiles from their faces as they joined in the cheering. The Hyoutei regulars, sans Gakuto and Jirou, never knew that seeing a match of a different game, and not tennis, could be so exciting.

_**"You did it, Kagome-chan" **_

_**"Princess"**_

_**"Hyoutei won"**_

_**"Princess"**_

All these cheers ran throughout the crowd supporting the Hyoutei Girls' Basketball Team. Oshitrari watched with a smile as all the girls hugged their captain who smiled and faced the ceiling of the courts, closing her eyes in the process.

"We did it Buchou" the girls said, happy to have won the Basketball Womens' Nationals for the second time in a row. Kagome smiled and together, they all walked over towards where the cup was kept. Recieving the cup, Kagome held it up for everyone to see only to be met by loud applause and cheers.

Kagome and her team shook hands with the other team before Kagome turned her gaze to the Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyoutei regulars. With a smile, she held up a hand, all five fingers outstretched signlling that she'd be with them all in 5 minutes.

Understanding, Jirou and Gakuto nodded before turning to the others, "She'll meet us outside the stadium in five minutes." Gakuto said to which they all nodded and exited the stadium together, all of them excited and talking about the game.

True to her word, five minutes later, Kagome exited the stadium, dressed in a knee-length light-blue halter-neck dress which stuck to her curves, highlighting them. Her hair was left down and the black and white shoes she was wearing before had been replaced by silver 2-inch stillettoes. All in all she looked even more beautiful now. She also had a small hand-bag hanging from her shoulder, which they were sure contained her club uniform, towel, shoes, hair-tie etc.. Spotting the three teams standing together, Kagome smiled and bid her team farewell before saying something to their coach. At the coach's nod, she smiled and bowed before heading over towards them.

As soon as she had reached them, she was glomped by Eiji, Jirou, Gakuto, Marui and Akaya. Kagome took a step back to balance herself before dropping her bag only to gently try and push them all away. Oshitari felt his heart clench slightly seeing them all hugging the girl, and that was starting to worry him. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he did know he didn't like it much.

"That was an amazing game, Kagome-chan." The five said together as they continued huging her. "Thanks" she mumbled out, trying to pull away from all five boys but only managed to push Jirou and Gakuto away.

"Bunta, Akaya, you can let her go now" "Eijiko, let Kagome-chan go or you'll strangle her" Yukimura and Fuji, respectively, said to their team-mates, slightly worried for the girl. The three boys, realising their mistake pulled away and let Kagome breathe, sheepish looks on their faces.

Seeing their looks, Kagome giggled softly then replied, "Its alright guys, nothing happened to me." Turning to the two smiling boys, Kagome smiled softly before replying, "Thanx for the help, Seiichi-kun, Syuu-kun.." They nodded back at her, smiling then watched as her attention turned towards the Hyoutei tennis team regulars.

"We haven't been introduced yet, have we? I'm Kagome Higurashi. Its nice to meet you" Kagome said bowing to them all. They all nodded and proceeded o introduce themselves before Kagome smiled and said, "Since my team won our match, i was thinking of going to the ice-cream parlour. Would you all like to join me? It'll be my treat" she said looking around at them all. The only reply she got was a loud whoop from Akaya, Gakuto, Marui, Eiji, Momo and Jirou before she heard Tezuka's soft stern voice say "Congratulations on your win, Kagome-chan"

Kagome turned to her friend before smiling, "Thank you, Mitsu-kun. And congratulations yourself, you won the National Tennis Tournament, ne?" she said to which she recieved a nod and a small smile from the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis team. She turned to the freshman and smiled, "I heard you played well against Seiichi-kun, Ryoma-kun"

As a reply to her, Ryoma just tugged his cap lower to cover his eyes slightly, "Che..." he said, making Kagome smile. He would never admit it, but he, along with all the other school regulars, liked it when Kagome noticed their hard work. She was just that kind of person- her sweet nature, soft voice, kind heart and helpful attitude always atracted people to her. Her soft smile was one of the many things that actually attracted people to her, whether it be in a friendly manner or otherwise. He looked at her from under his cap and smirked slightly.

They all were surprised at how modest she was. She never flaunted herself, never tried to show off, never fought, yet she never even revealed why sometimes a small amount of sadness would cover her face and eyes. Everone had noticed it, some time or the other. He sighed softly then said, "Mada mada dane, Kagome-chan" which made Kagome giggle. Sure, she was two years older than him, but she still preferred him calling her by her name with -chan instead of -senpai.

Smiling, Kagome looked around at all the boys surounding her then said, "Shall we go then?" As soon as the words had escaped from her lips, Momo, Eiji, Jirou, Gakuto, Marui and Akaya whooped again, then ran off towards the ice-cream parlour. Seeing them running, Kagome giggled, then quickly picking up her bag, said, "I think it's best if we follow them quickly. I seriously have no idea what they'll do when they reach there."

The others chuckled, yet nodded in agreement, before following the other five boys after Kagome had picked up her bag. As they walked they kept on talking with each other, yet unknown to them the dark blue-haired prodigy of the Hyoutei tennis team kept glancing at Kagome. He didn't know how it happened, but he had started liking her. He realised this when he saw Kagome talking with Tezuka and Ryoma.

Reaching the ice-cream parlour, they entered only to smile when they saw the six boys already at the counter, ordering their own shook her head and walked over to the counter, the other boys in tow. Patting Akaya's shoulder, she placed her hands on her hips and asked, "So did you order your ice-creams?" The boys looked at her sheepishly to which she giggled. Turning to the others, she said, "Order your ice-creams, guys"

About five minutes later, they all had their ice-creams in their hands. Kagome paid for all the ice-creams without anything but a smile. When the others offered to buy their own ice-creams, Kagome smiled and shook herhead, "I said it was my treat right?"

They all finally had an ice-cream each in their hands. Suddenly, Kagome tensed as she caught sight of something outside the parlour, making them all turn towards her in surprise. Seeing her looking out of the parlour, they fiollowed her line of vision before she hid behind Oshitari, as she held the back of his shirt in a light fist, her other hand holding her vanilla ice-cream carefully away from the Hyoutei tensai's clothes..

Oshitari looked over his shoulder at the raven head of hair gently attached to the back of his shirt. Deciding to let her hide behind him, not that he minded anyway, he turned to look out of the ice-cream parlour again. Outside he saw three girls with one boy walking towards the ice-cream shop they were in. The girls had different lengths of black hair while the boy had short brown hair.

They all watched as the four entered the shop before screeching, "Kagome-chan" They all winced at the sound of their screeching, now knowing why Kagome was hiding. Getting an idea, Kagome leaned up and softly whispered in Oshitari's ear, "Play along, alright?"

Oshitari looked at Kagome but nodded, making Kagome smile and step away from behind him. She gently kiss his cheek, making his eyes widen, so that her friends could see it. She whispered softly, "Thank you. All you have to do is wrap your arm around my waist and act as though we are together, alright?"

He snapped out of his trance and nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist gently, ignoring the smirks on the others boys' faces. It seems they had noticed the attraction Hyoutei's Tensai and Hyoutei's Basketball Princess felt towards each other. Smiling, Kagome said in her soft voice, "Thank you for the ice-cream, Yuushi, though you really didn't need to" They didn't really know why but it felt right for Kagome to call him by his first name

He gave her a small smile back before tightening his grip on her waist gently. "My pleasure, Kagome" Neither of them could believe how easy it was for them to act so loving towards each other, considering that today was the first day they had met each other. They both turned towards The four teens who had just entered when they heard the girls gasp in surprise. "Kagome-chan!!!" they said "We thought you were going to start dating Hojo now"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Oshitari was surprised when jealousy engulfed him at the thought of Kagome dating someone else. "Why would she date someone else when she has me?" he asked, tightening his arm around her waist a bit more and glaring at the guy slightly. Realising what he had just said, his eyes widened in surprise before turning back to normal.

He glanced at the others who were smirking at what he said, then loked at Kagome to see her eyes were slightly widened in surprise before they turned soft as she processed his words. Making up his mind to think about all this later, he turned to the three girls and the guy when they gasped. He saw the guy glariing at Kagome, making his eyes narrow. "So you decided to turn into a whore for a few rich guys?"

As soon as these words reached his ears, Oshitari glared at the guy, as the others turned to glare at the boy, Hojo, again. Only one thought was running through their minds at the question, _'How dare he even think that Kagome-chan is a whore?'_

Kagome pulled away from Oshitari and walking over to Hojo, she slapped his cheek, bangs covering her eyes. "How dare you call me a whore when you are the one who keeps on trying to get a date wth me, while dating five other girls at the same time?" she hissed out in anger. They all, including the three girls, looked at Hojo in surprise only to see his eyes widen as though he was caught; this poved to them that what she said was right. "What? You thought i didn't know? Ha!" she said, glaring at him.

She gasped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, only for her back to be pulled into someone's chest. Looking back, she smiled when she saw the guy she was pretending to be together with, standing behind her, gently hugging her. "Calm down, Kagome-chan. We're all here for you." he said to her gently.

Kagome smiled and leaned back against him, silently wondering why he was being so kind to her, seeing as they had just met not even two hours ago. She turned to face Hojo again only to gasp when he lifted his hand as if to slap her. She closed her eyes as though waiting for the slap, only to hear Atobe's voice, "How dare you even think of trying to slap ore-sama's friend?"

Kagome opened her eyes just to see all her friends surrounding her. Sanada was the one holding Hojo's hand as Atobe stood next to him, anger clearly evident in his eyes.

Kagome sighed and glared at Hojo. Not wanting to cause even more problems for the shop owner, than they already had, Kagome said, "Let's go guys. I don't want to cause the shopkeeper any problems."

The others, knowing she was right, nodded. "Don't even think of coming anywhere close to Kagome-chan" was the threat from Tezuka that rang through the shop before they all stepped out of the shop in a group. Once they were far enough away, Kagome smiled at all her friends in thanx before spotting the melting ice-creams in everyone's hands. She looked at her hand to see that her ice-cream had melted as well.

She sighed softly before saying, "I'm sorry guys." At their confused looks, she looked down at the ground and said, "About the ice-creams i got you. They seem to have melted, so... i'm sorry." The boys looked at their hands and smiled. Without thinking, they all licked up as much of the ice-creams as they could before Eiji said, "I like melted ice-cream, Kagome-chan, nya... So i don't mind." Kagome giggled softly as she looked at them all.

Oshitari pulled away from Kagome to which she smiled, holding back a soft disappointed sigh at the loss of the warmth. Oshitari himself bit back his own sigh of disappointment. He knew he had started to fall for her, it felt riight to have her in his arms.

They all spent time together, then dispersed to go to their own homes. Ever since then, all the Hyoutei regulars always went to watch her matches. As time passed, Kagome and Oshitari started to fall deeper in love witrh each other. It was getting clear to everyone who knew them, that they were falling hard for each other.

Almost two months after the day they first met Kagome, the Hyoutei tennis team regulars were watching Kagome's team play another game. Five minutes passed and the game ended only for one girl from the opposing team to hit Kagome's stomach hard. Everyone from the audience gasped and stood up from their seats as Kagome fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

The Girls' Basketball team of their school gasped and ran over to her, worried for their Captain. The Coach ran over to the girl she considered her daughter and immediately took her into her arms. "Kagome-chan? Are you ok?"

As Kagome clutched her stomach in pain, the others glared at the girl who was smirking. The Referee ran over and seeing Kagome's condition, turned to the girl who had hurt the girl. "Even though your team has lost, you are disqualified from the Basketball games for the next tournament." he said, then turned to Kagome.

Without thinking, Oshitari, worried about the girl he had come to love, ran over and gently took her into his arms. "I'll take her to the clinic" he said before running towards the clinic without waiting for their answer. A few minutes later, they reached said clinic and gently placed her on the bed. Hearing the door to her clinic being pushed open, the doctor enterd the room only to see Kagome holding her stomach as Oshitari gently stroken her hair to sooth her pain.

"What happened?" she asked the blue-haired tensai, walking over to stand next to the bed. As she looked over Kagome, Oshitari explained what had happened. A few minutes later, she turned to the Tensai and smiled, "She's fine. There's no problem. All she needs is a little rest and some water and she'll be fine."

Oshitari sighed in relief and started stroking Kagome's hair again as the doctor went to get some water for the girl. About five minutes passed and Kagome was feeling much better. As she sat up in the bed, she looked at Oshitari,who was talking to his team-mates, who along with her own team-mates, had arrived a few minutes ago. She smiled softly; she didn't know when it had happened but she didn't mind that she had fallen for him.

"Feeling better, Kagome-chan?" She heard Choutarou's voice say. Kagome turned away from Oshitari and smiled at the sweetheart f the Hyoutei tennis team, "Yes Ohtore-kun, I'm feeling fine now. Thanx for asking." Choutarou smiled back and nodded, glad that she was feeling better.

The doctor entered the room, only to inform her "It seems you are feeling better now, Kagome-chan. You can leave if you want." she smiled before excusing herself from the room, They nodded and dispersed, the girls, including Kagome, heading towards their locker rooms to change before leaving while the boys left to head home, after bidding the others, and Kagome, 'See You's

Kagome, having changed into a white tank top and dark-blue mid-thigh length denim skirt and white pumps, headed out of the stadium after bidding the other girls 'See you later'. She stopped, spotting the blue-haired Tensai od Hyoutei standing outside the stadium, looking at the side.

Blinking slightly in confusion, Kagome asked, "I thought you had already left, Oshitari-kun.. Any specific reason why you haven't left yet?" At the sound of her voice, he turned to look at her only to begin to silently admire her beauty, even while she was wearing such simple clothes.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "We all thought it was better if somene walked you home. Since no-one else was able to, i volunteered to walk you home. I hope you don't mind, Kagome-chan"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't like anything more than you walking me home, Oshitari-kun" she said, walking over to stand next to him. They looked at each other, gentleness overcoming their eyes as they looked at the one they secretly loved. Smiling Kagome asked, "Shall we, then?"

With a nod in her direction, he turned and together, they made their way to where her home was; he knew where she lived since they had all walked her home on some occasion or the other. As they kept walking, every now and again they both made small talk about anything and everything.

The two stopped in their tracks when Kagome's idiotic fan-club appeared in front of her, "Kagome-sama, Are you alright? We heard you got hurt" Kagome looked at Oshitari, who looked back at her, before turning back to look at the boys from her fan-club, "Yes, i'm fine. How did you come to know about this anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well, we know everything about you, Kagome-sama." At the twin raised eyebrows they got from the two in front of them, the guy said, "We're your fan-club Kagome-sama. We want to know as much about you as possible for the time when you agree to date one of us"

Kagome rolled her eyes and was just about to tell him that she would never date anyone she didn't love, when she felt herself being pulled towards a firm chest. Turning to look at Oshitari in surprise, she gasped when she heard him say, "Kagome-chan would never date any of you." he said in anger, then smirked, "Besides, I love her,"

Hearing the three words from his mouth, she gasped, looking at him with wide sapphire blue eyes. Hearing her soft gasp, he turned to look at her, only to see her eyes soften considerably before she gently connected their lips, closing her eyes, silently confessing her feelings. His eyes widened slightly before he closed them as well and started to gently return the kiss she was giving him.

Neither of them noticed the glare Kagome's fan-boys shot at Oshitari before they realised that they would never be able to compete against the Tensai of the Hyoutei tennis team, and left.

Ever since then, the two had been together, their love for each other growing more and more as they spent more time together.

_**Flashback ends **_

Dressed in a blue dress shirt, black pants and black shoes, for once not wearing his glasses, Oshitari smiled as he walked towards the small cafe Kagome had called him at for their date. It had been three years since he met Kagome and he couldn't be happier. It was their third anniversary and Kagome had planned this date specially for him, if what Atobe told him was right.

Reaching the cafe, he admired the greenery surrounding the said cafe. The name of the cafe itself was very beautiful, Cafe Sakura. Entering the cafe, he was surprised to see the soft golden glow inside it, thick red curtains draped the windows elegantly and a red carpet was spread out over the floor of the room. There was only one circular table in the cafe, right in the middle of the room, covered by a red table cloth. There were three red roses in a white vase kept in the middle of the table. Red and white heart-shaped balloons were scattered all around on the carpet, Some balloons were hanging from the walls in bunches of three with '**I LOVE YOU**' written in black marker. At the side of the room, there was a black stereo through which soft romantic music was playing. On the adjacent wall there was a platform, lifted about a foot from the carpetted floor. On said platform, there was a beautiful black piano. All in all, it was a very romantic setting for a date.

On a bench in front of the piano sat Kagome, dressed in a royal blue off-shoulder knee-length dress which had a thick silver belt wrapped around her slim waist, high-lighting her perfect curves modestly yet elegantly. Her hair was left down so that it fell down her back in soft waves yet curled slightly at the ends. She wore the same silver 2 inch stillettoes that she had worn on her feet the first day they met. There was a thin silver chain necklace with a heart-shaped pendant around her slender neck- the same one he had given her as their first anniversary gift. She really looked very beautiful.

Smiling, Kagome looked at him and said softly, "This is for you, Yuushi-kun. Please sit down and enjoy it" He smiled and sat at the table, looking at the girl he loved above all else. With that her soft voice rang around the room, as she softly played the piano in tune with the song she was singing

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.) **_

The beginning itself made him smile

_**  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  


Her soft voice turned even more gentle as she sang the chorus

_**  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night **_

He closed his eyes, completely immersng himself in the music

_**  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'**_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  


Getting up frm his seat, he walked over to his girlfriend of three years and held out his hand for her to accept. She smiled and accepted his hand by placing her own in his. Pullng her towards a part of the floor free of the balloons, he gently pulled her towards him. Together they danced as Kagome's voice softened yet again as she continued

_**  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_

Her voice softened even more as she placed her head on his shirt covered chest and reached the end of the song.

_**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
**_  
Smiling, she pulled away from him slightly, only to plant a soft kiss on his lips, which he was only too happy to return. A few minutes of kissing later, Kagome smiled as she pulled away, "I love you, Yuushi-kun, always and forever" she said gently rubbing her nose against his, making him smile and gently rub his nose back against her own.

"I love you too, Kagome" he said back "and i always will" Kagome smiled at him, making him smile back. As they continued with their date, they both couldn't be any more happier than they were at that very moment.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this song-fic oneshot.... hope you liked it... and i also hope that i get more reviews for this one...**_

_**This was the first time i attempted a KagomeYuushi pairing, so it's probably OOC... hope you don't mind... :)**_

_**Please read and review....**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
